The Reality of Dreams
by MightnightMoonKiss
Summary: What if she wasn't dream and her life was about to end? What if she lost it all? Who could save her?
1. Chapter 1

**She was running as fast as her legs would carry her, jumping over broken trees and rocks that were in her path. Looking back she heard his screams. Wincing she ran faster, she just had to get to the old well! It was the only place she would be safe.**

**_"KAGOME!"_ He screamed, birds flew out their nest as an arrow shot past her. She fell into the mud and looked up in horror. He was actually going to kill her!**

**_"You bitch! You killed my father!"_ He slapped her and kicked her. Gasping for air she rolled over before he could get another blow into her stomach. She had to protect her stomach. Looking over, she notice her cousin.**

**_"Ple..PLEASE!"_ She cried out hopping to get him to gain the attention of her cousin but she just looked away. Damnit! She had to get out of here before she was murdered! Getting up as best as she could, she hugged her stomach as she held her hands up.**

**_"Ryuu! Please stop. Please! I didn't kill him! Damnit why won't you believe me?!"_ She cried out, trying to stop his blows. She couldn't stop him from hitting her, no. Even if she was stronger she couldn't bear to hurt him. She looked up as tears ran down her face.**

**_"I'm sorry Ryuu,"_ She shot him with just enough energy to make him back off, and she took off and jumped in the well.**

**Panting as she tried to seal the well she passed out, and that's how her mother found her. Grabbing her daughter she sealed the old well, till it was time for her to return. She took the last bit of her strength and carried her up to her room. Looking out towards the well she sighed, her hand went to her stomach and smiled softly.**

**_"My sweet girl, I'm sorry. But one day? You'll find your true mate and we'll be a family again. Just wait till then my Little Bug."_**

* * *

><p>She woke up screaming, the pain in her side was unbearable. Why was she having this dream again? Looking over to her friends she sighed, it was almost time for her to get up. Sighing again she got up and started to work on making breakfast. Clutching her side unknowingly, she couldn't stop thinking about that dream. What did it even mean? Why did she have to remember Ryuu? Shaking her head softly she started to heat up the fish they caught last night.<p>

"KAgome?" She looked up and smiled softly, seeing her best friend and man she's been in love with for two years.

"Yeah Inu?"

"Are you okay?" He looked down at her from his spot in his tree.

"Yeah, Im fine." He gave her a looked but didn't pushed her, he wouldn't. Everyone else was waking up now.


	2. Chapter 2

Cooking breakfast took longer than it normally should, their look group of five turned into seven. Cooking up two dozen of fish, three cups of Raman, and a couple rabbits, sighing for what feels like the millionth time that day she finally sat down and looked around the group. Her friends were huddled together, Sango, the Demon slayer who was more like a sister to her. Miroku, The perverted monk who was like a brother to her. Inuyasha, the strong willed half demon that she was completely in love with. Across from them sat Kikyo, InuYasha old lover her dear old cousin. Sesshomaru, his older full demon bother and fathers best in command. Kouga, the wolf demon who claims to love her but she only sees as a friend. Sighing again she ate quickly and cleaned up. Her side was still hurting her and she couldn't get that damn dream out of her head.

Looking towards Inuyasha as he walked in front of her, she noticed they were going slow today. Normally, he'd have her on his back flying through the trees. Just the thought of that brought a small smile to her face.

"Hey Kagome..?" she looked up and smiled at Sango.

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay, You've been holding your side since this morning.." Kagome smiled and waved the question off, noticing everyone looking at her.

"I'm fine, musta slept on a rock or something."

"You sure? Isn't that where the jewel came out?"

Laughing she nodded her head and marched on, how could she tell them? She didn't even know if they'd believe her even if she told them. Or worst, hate her. Humming a soft tune she heard as a child, she followed everyone over a huge hill. Once she reached the top she gasped, just below was a small field full of wild lavender plants and daisies. Gasping loud she fell to her knees, the pain shot through her side up to her throat. It felt like someone was choking her. Memories came back all at once, why now?

"Ry..Ryuu!" She cried out before everything went black.

When she finally came to she noticed the scent first, taking in a deep breath she sat up clutching her side. Looking around she noticed everyone asleep, thanking Kami she started to stand. Once she was able to stand up she limped over to the river and sat down. Sighing she laid back and hum a song she once heard her mother sing.

"Hello..Cousin," Kagome shot up and looked at Kikyo, Tilting her head confused she seen Inuyasha and Koga rush over to them.

"Keep it down kikyo! Kami, do you want me to get killed?!" She spat the words out tiredly. Kikyo just laughed and walked back to camp. Glaring at her as she walked back Kagome pushed between Koga and Inuyasha, ignoring their yelling at her and each other she walked over to Sango and asked to use Kirara. Climbing on her back she told Sango she'd be back within five days.

As Kirara dropped her off at the well she noticed a man, he looked oddly like the man Ryuu from her dreams. Shaking her head she told Kirara to go, once she was gone she jumped down the well and landed in her time. Climbing out and rushing to her house she ran into her mother.

"Oh Kagome dear! I didn't think you'd be home for a while," Kagome smiled softly and hugged her mom and said that she needed to talk to her about something important. Her mother nodded and told her to go take a hot bath and when she was done they would talk.

She quickly took a bath, she really didn't need it but she listend to her mother. Putting on a pair of her father's old sweats pants and her tank top she ran to the kitchen. Her mother mother was just pouring the tea. Smiling as she took the cup and sat down across from her.

"Mo..mom, I keep having dreams of Ryuu..What do I do?" Her mother gasped and looked at her, smiling softly as she patted Kagome's hands.

"I think it's time you tell them My little ladybug, They could help us you know. Inuyasha wouldn't let anything happen to you.."

Kagome nodded her head, she knew sooner or later she'd have to tell them. But, could she now? And what of her powers?

Kagome pushed away from the table, Her mother knew that look. Smiling softly her mother stood up and placed a hand on her daughters heart.

"My little love bug, I know this is hard. And this will be harder, but I need to give you back your powers. I fear that if I keep them concealed for too long you'll die."

Kagome nodded her head and sat down shaking, her mother came over kissing her forehead as she whispered a couple words. A shot of pain went through her as her mother talked, she noticed things a lot more now. Her sense of smell was stronger, everything was stronger now. Looking up to her mother she kissed her cheek and waving as she left she hopped in the well. She had a lot of explaining to do once she got back. Using her new but old powers she jumped up and out of the well. Only to be shot by an arrow and pined to a nearby tree. Gasping loud she looked up to see.

* * *

><p>Two chapters in one day, Can I go for three?<p>

-Moon.


	3. Chapter 3

Taking deep breaths she glanced up and noticed the man from before, who was this man? He looked like Ryuu but older, much older. He sat on the well, sharping a dagger.

"R..Ryuu..?" He glanced up smirking, he was just an old man what could he do? Wincing at the pain in her shoulder, she didn't want to find out.

"Ryuu Please..Please let me down! We can talk about this!" He laughed and walked up to her, stabbing her in the stomach. She let out a loud painful howl, he slapped her across the face to shut her up. He knew what she was trying to do.

"Shut up bitch! Your friends won't get here in time," Stabbing her again, this time in her chest. He pulled the arrow out slowly, blood was gushing out of her wounds and down her body. She looked up to see him gone, wincing she took off to the village, she knew if she stayed any longer she'd be dead. She busted through Kaede's door and fell to her knees panting.

"Ay chi...Kagome is thy yew?" She looked up and grinned, nodding as she started to pass out.

* * *

><p>There were voices all around her, she grunted in pain and tried to sit up.<p>

"Ay child, don't move, your wounds aren't healed fully." She nodded her head and rested against the cot Kaede had under her.

"KAGOME!" Her eyes shot open as he came flying into the room. Glancing at him she gave him a weak smile.

"Hey Inu..." coughing violently she tried to smile at him. Oh but he knew it was fake, he knew her.

"He…Hey Kags." Sitting next to her he pulled her head into his lap, she smiled up at him and patted his knee.

Glancing around the room, she noticed the worried expressions on everyone's faces but Kikyo's, why would she be worried? She knew what happen. Of course Kikyo knew...

Sitting up slightly she clutched the sheet to her chest.

"Lady Kagome..? Could you explain why you're a Hanyou?" Kagome smiled over at him, always the logical one in the group. She nodded and leaned against Inuyasha out of breath.

"My mother. She fell through the well when she was fifteen, she meet my father Lord of the Northern Lands around that time. They fell in love and mated, And Waa-LA! Kagome was born!" Grinning at their expressions, she laughed and clutched the sheet tighter.

"Well…It seems. Wow." Laughing she tried to get up but a claw stopped her, looking down towards Inuyasha. She could see the fear in his eyes. His beautiful golden honey eyes, she sighed and sat back down but this time in his lap. Once she realized what she's done she tried to move but his hand kept her from moving.

Sighing she look towards Miroku," My wounds will heal within two hours… We need to leave before then. Kikyo, Ryuu is back." Kikyo's head shot up and she grinned.

"Fool! I told you he wouldn't stop till he had your heart!" Laughing she shook her head, behind Kagome sat a very pissed off Inuyasha. He was struggling to keep his demon side in check, growling loud and deep he pulled Kagome back against him. Looking towards her cousin she sighed and got up, forcing herself out of Inuyasha's arms.

"So here's the Deal, Ryuu? He's powerful, very powerful. We need to be careful with him. He's tricky and when he wants something he doesn't stop till he gets it. But, he is old. He should have died by now though. Kikyo what happen after I left?"

"I found Onigumo in the cave,"

"Ryuu and Onigumo are cousins, so Naraku probably made a deal with him. We have to take out Ryuu first and then Naraku. If what I think is true, then Naraku put most of his heart in Ryuu so he can stay alive. I didn't sense a jewel coming from him so I'd have to track him down."

She glanced around the room and went behind the door to get dress, ignoring Inuyasha and the pain. She sighed and looked down at her stomach, should she tell them? Coming back from behind the door she smiled softly, she had on a pair of jean shorts and red tank top along with her black and silver vans. Her now long black hair with blue high lights was up in a pony tail.

"So, here's what we need to do. We need to go alert my father in the northern lands. I know he has some shards. And, we need to get my swords. I can't go into a fight without them, Like Inu-Kun they keep my demon side in check. We also need to make sure my father is safe and not with Naraku."

"Lord Inu-No- Yasushi has not been in his castle since the death of his mate."

Kagome's head jerked up and looked over to Sesshomaru.

"My mother is not dead, she went to visit her father and tell him the news of her being pregnant, father wanted gramps to be there when mom gave birth so she was going to stay with him and dad was coming the next day..but then Ryuu happen.."

she looked down as tears flooded her crystal blue eyes, a hand landed on her shoulder giving her a reassuring squeeze.

"Alright, We'll go to the castle, find ryuu and kill him and Naraku. This ends now. No more suffering and no more pain."

Everyone nodded and they were out the door and on their way, Sango and Miroku rode on Kirara, Seeshomaru on his two headed Dragon. Kikyo with her soul stealers, Kagome on Inuyasha's back just because it kept him from yelling. (We all know they both love it.) And Koga running, jealously because the "mutt," took his woman.

* * *

><p>I can honestly say I have no idea where this story is going now. Whoops?<p> 


	4. AN

So I've been thinking to tie in "Always be in my heart," With "Reality of dreams." It's a pre of the story. Which, honestly I have no idea where the hell this story is going. I write it in my head and when I sit down to actually type it out. I get utterly blat. It probably won't be more than ten chapters and a few one shorts after.

I do have some plans for it. Probably a lot of Cussing, No. No there will not be a lemon! Omg you would not believe how many people messaged me asking that.

I could write one, I could. And laugh the whole time. Ideas and suggestions are always welcome!

And Happy holidays! I'll be posting a Squeal to this story (one shot) Holiday theme within the next 2 hours. I need to edit it and clean it up.

-Moon is out


	5. Chapter 5

I spent the last couple days fixing and re- fixing reality of dreams

I changed it to that she already knew and didn't have her memories taken away.

Tell me what you think?

-moon

Tsukiakari shi-Moonlight Death.

Sutāraitokisu- Starlight kiss

* * *

><p>The small group sat around the camp fire, after walking most of the day they decided that it was time to rest. Sighing softly Kagome watched the flames danced around. Four fights, two sits and three rude comments later everything was calm and slightly peaceful. Smiling softly she couldn't help but think of how far she came. From everything that happen in her life, she knew it was going to be okay. Nothing could stop her little gang, her pack.<p>

Looking towards Inuyasha she sighed, he sat with kikyo curled up again. If only she could have his love, shaking her head of those thoughts she stood up and stretched, everyone was slowly falling asleep now. Sango and Miroku curled up against each other with Kirara at their feet. Sesshomaru sat against the tree across from her, Kouga was leaning up against a rock. Walking towards the river she plopped down and looked at herself in the water. Her hair was longer and shiny, the blue seemed almost shined more than the rest, her once brown eyes were now a crystal blue with a hint of silver. The tip of her dog ears were sliver as well, laughing softly she stood up and walked back to the group. She knew his eyes were watching her every move, grabbing her bow she headed into the forest.

Coming across just what she needed, she reached down into the tree and pulled out her sword. It was as long as Inuyasha but hers was a dark forest green with bamboo designs on the blade. The handle was a deep rich blue, Covered in stars and the moon.

"You can come out now Lord Sesshomaru."

Jumping down from a tree he walked up behind her, looking at the sword in her hands.

"Tsukiakari shi."

She looked up confused, " You know of it?"

"Hai, I was there when your father had Totosai forged it for him."

Nodding here head she looked up and grinned," Want to duel?"

He gave her a small, almost unnoticeable smirk and got into position. She danced around slightly and raised her sword high over her heard, yelling out "Sutāraitokisu."

A large blast of purple, almost stary like light shot out her sword and before he could react it hit him square in the chest. Knocking him into a tree with a large crash. Jumping to his feet he ran at her, glancing around he tried to smell her out (I suck at battle scenes im so sorry. ), taking a step back he felt a tug at his hair, whipping around he seen her. Kagome sitting on a rock with a piece of his hair in her hands.

"Got you!" Laughing she smiled up at him, bowing to her slightly he walked back to the group. With one of his rare smiles he told her it was an honor to duel with her.


	6. An 2

Hi Sweeties! I know I'm so behind on my sorries, Whoopies. I'm trying so hard to edit everything and get it post it all.


	7. Chapter 7

It took four and a half days to get to her father's Castle, would have only been two if Kikyo didn't have to collect more souls, or Inu-Yasha starting with Sesshomaru for trying to fight her. Sighing she looked over towards the large group. Kikyo was curled up against Inu-Yashas side, as much as it boiled her demon side she kept from tearing her clay head off her body.

Getting up slowly to stretch her body out she smiled, an old scent hit her nose. Jumping up to the tree's she watched as hundreds of dragon demons fly high above them. The last time she seen them was close to 150 years ago, She was just a Pup at the time and her father wouldn't let her outside. But, one of the dragons got hurt and she got to meet her while her father's servants healed her. Sighing softly she jumped back down, their scales made the sunlight dance around the field they were in.

" Abiona! Abiona Are you up there!? It's me Kaggy!"

The group look towards her as a huge purple dragon fly down and Transformed into a little girl with deep purple hair, elf like ears and piercing black and green eyes.

"Kaggy! It's been too long! Look at you! You're beautiful!" Squealing Abiona jumped onto Kagome and hugged her, laughing as her tail wrapped around Kagome's waist. Kagome sprung around, Abiona's hair danced around like fire. A deep purple fire, filled with tiny pearls. Laughing she hold Abiona on her hip and squeezed her to her side.

"Uh..Kagome?"

Forgetting that her friends were there she blushed and smiled at them. Suddenly two huge black and purple dragons shot down and transformed into two adults. The man had long black and silver hair, deep purple eyes and ivory like claws. The Woman had long Purple hair, black eyes and silver claws.

"Kagome dear it's been too long! Your father has been worried sick about you child!"

Smiling Kagome lead the two over to her small pack. "Guy's I'd like you to meet London, and Lysandra, and their Daughter Abiona. I met London when I was a pup, he was hurt in a battle on the outskirts of my father's kingdom. My father didn't want me to go out but, I seen London fall from the sky and I knew I had to help him.. So I screamed for my father and I used all of the miko powers that I could to heal him."

London placed a hand on her shoulder and gave it a soft squeeze. "Kagome is an amazing Miko and Hanyou, if it wasn't for her Abiona wouldn't be here today, she saved my daughter and wife. "

Smiling up at him she patted his hand softly," I did what I had to do, I saved the people who were always there for me."

He smiled at her and gave her a tight hug, telling her that they had to go they to go before they lost the rest of the group. He smiled and grabbed his daughter, kissing Kagome's head softly and the dragon family shot up to the air. She smiled and waved to them as they left. She walked over to her group and wiped the tears that threaten to fall.

" I only see them every other 50 years, sometimes longer. They were there when I lost control of my demon side." Sighing softly she sat down and plated with the green ribbon on her sword.

"Kagome She said your father was worried.."

Looking up towards Sango, she smiled sadly.

"Da…Dad was gone for two years. He went missing the day Inu-Yasha was born, he went to try and save Tashio. But, he wasn't there in time…Dad came back two years later, he was a mess. He lost control of his demon side and he went on a rampage, he killed Takemaru's family. All but they female and children." Taking a deep breathe she continued, " We looked for Inuyasha and Lady Izayoi, bu..but we could never find them. So, we left. We went to my time and I lost control again. This time I almost killed myself."

She looked down at her hands sobbing softly, " My dad stopped me from doing so but I was injured pretty badly, so dad took me to Kikyo's mom, Clairette, she healed me and that's when I met Ryuu. Ryuu and I spent almost every day together. I thought we were in love."

She took a deep breath and looked up to her small group, " He raped me and tried to take the jewel from Kikyo, that's why I wasn't here when InuYasha came to the village, I went home and the well closed on me. "

Kikyo looked up and gasped," Ka..Kagome were you pregnant…?"

Kagome looked over to kikyo and nodded her head," I had a beautiful Baby girl, Cindeigh Donella. A half demon like me, Dad brought here back here and I..I never seen her after that. I don't even know if she's alive."


	8. Chapter 8

After the shock, Kikyo wrapped her arms around her cousin. Even though they're disagreeing with each other now. She pushed Kikyo back and walked into the woods, she didn't want their pity or anything. She got enough of it from her uncle, sighing softly she slid down the tree. Looking up she seen Inu-Yasha, his bangs covered his face but she could sense and smell how he felt. Disgusted, sadness, anger, hurt. She stiffed a laugh and moved over so he could sit next to her. No words were needed, she knew how he felt and he knew how she felt.

"Only took me 4 months to have her, I was only 13." Laughing softly she looked down at her hands.

"What did she look like?" He placed his hand softly in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. She always wondered why he hated his hands, she loved them.

"Her hair didn't fully grow in, she had a little soft patch of fuzzy black and blue hair. She had her father eyes, soft baby blues. They always reminded me of the ocean. She had two little puppy ears, "Laughing softly as the tears poured down her face," She didn't have any markings but she did have a fuzzy little blue and silver tail. My clan, my father's clan is the Black Clan. But, most of us have special powers from the god's themselves. My father, like yours, had more than one woman. I have two older brothers, Froster and Yori. They're both full demons, twins actually. They have blue hair and purple markings, darker than Sesshmaru's."

He nodded his head and pulled her into his lap, knowing the others wouldn't dare come find them He found it was perfectly safe to show affection.

"Yori is the nice one, strong too. He has a mate and 13 pups you know, Froster…Froster is Froster, Hes different to say the least, he was so mad when he knew what Ryuu did, Dad had to restrain him for days before he calmed down."

She snuggled back into his chest and sighed before getting up, "Come on. We're only an hour away from the actual castle, might as well go face hell."

Three hours later, after four stops and two fights the group made it to the large blue and gold gates, Kagome smiled and ran her hands over the gate softly. They swung open with a soft thump, looking up she seen her two brothers.

"FROSTER! YORI!" She screamed with glee as she jumped onto them. Wrapping her arms around them tightly she cried tears of joy. It's been so long since she last seen them. They held her close to them and growled at the group behind her. Realizing what they were doing she slapped both of them aside the head and pouted.

"Be nice you tards! This is my pack, so be nice!"

Glancing towards Kikyo, they nodded their heads and lead the group in the gates and towards the Castle. They lead the group towards a large dining room, where they had plates upon plates of many dishes of hot food along the table. A couple maids stood against the wall, shocked. Their princess was home!

"Lady Kagome!" A goat demon cried out and quickly covered her mouth. She looked towards her new masters hoping she wasn't going to get yelled at.

"Miss Aoi! Oh I haven't seen you in so long! 51 years give or take," Kagome laughed as she ran over and hugged the lady.

"Oh please tell me you're not with Ken anymore, He was a nasty man!"

Aoi smiled, she had missed her Lady so much, "Of course not! Your brothers took care of him about 49 years ago!"

"Oh! Good for them! Please, everyone won't you eat with us? I'm sure you've all worked really hard to keep those two boys well behaved!" She laughed and led Aoi to the table while her friends took a seat.

"Everyone these are my friends, Lord Inu-Yasha, and Lord Sesshomaru of the Western lands. Sons of Inu-No-Taisho. Sango the Demon slayer from the Western south area, Daughter of Mamoru and Nastsumi. Miroku the monk of the Northern monk temples. Son of Takeshi and Yumiko. Koga of the Eastern wolf tribe." She smiled at her friends and waved to the maids along her," This is Aoi, my father saved her from her old job, next to her is Ren, Shinju, Sayuri, Sakiko, Riko, Shika, Yasuko, Yoko, and Yoshi."

Frost threw his back laughing," Now that everyone is settled and knows one and other. It's wonderful to have our Princess home again. Welcome new friends also."

After dinner was done, everyone went their own ways, the maids went back to cleaning. The boys, along with Sango, went to the weapons room and Kikyo went to her room that she had in the castle. Kagome sighed softly and walked out to the gardens. She remember being a pup and playing at night in the gardens. Smiling fondly at the memory she looked up towards the moon. The northern land was probably the safest for Hanyous and yet no one knew because her father wasn't there.

Looking towards one of God trees, she got up and walked towards it. There were only three actual trees, one in the western lands near the well, one on her grounds and one in the southern lands deep within the Ocean. She leaned against the tree and sighed softly, Lady Midoriko had planted all three trees along with her father and Inuyasha's father. The trees were the balance of truth, love, and friendship. The One near the well was Friendship, the one she was leaning against was truth, and the one in the ocean was love. Midoriko planted that one deep in the ocean because she told Tashio that love was so hard to come by these days.

Kagome opened her eyes to see a light glow along the Lilies, she sat up and reached for the Jewels around her neck.

"Fear not child, I hold no threat. It's been a while young Lady Kagome."

"Lady Midoriko…what are you doing here?"

"You called me here Child, what is it that you need?"

Midoriko walked over to Kagome and sat next to her. She sighed softly and patted the young girls hand, "You want to train to strengthen your powers do you not?"

Kagome smiled sadly and looked up towards the castle, "Just one.."

"Child, do you not remember what happen last time?"

"Hai Lady Midoriko, but they didn't deserve to have this much taken away from them, I've grown, I can handle it this time."

Midoriko nodded her head and pressed her fingers against Kagomes forehead," I give you my knowledge and Strength child. I've watch you for years, you have proven to be the purest Hanyo Angel. I know you won't abuse this power, when you awake by mid-day tomorrow you'll have till early morning on the fourth day to do this. If you cannot, the power will consume you and you'll fall victim to a dark heart. You may only bring back ten people and no more. Now, sleep my child."

She fell backwards, her head slammed against the tree. Trying to fight against sleeping she seen a blur of red come towards her.

"_**KAGOME!" **_

She smiled and tried to tell him that she was okay but, the darkness took over and she fell into a deep sleep. Inuyasha grabbed her quickly and shot to the castle, her head was bleeding onto his arm and soaked his shirt. Running towards her room he screamed for her brothers and a healer. They quickly took her, right into her room.

* * *

><p>Honestly have no idea where I'm going with this but Woohoo!<p>

I own none of these people but Frost and her other brother.


	9. Chapter 9

She was floating, her body was weightless. She could feel every moment she ever lived shooting through her veins like electricity. It hurt, it hurt like hell and yet she didn't want it to stop. She wanted to relive those moments forever. Even so, the ones with the sliver head dog boy. Floating above a smile flied with the rarest flowers, she tried to control her body. Just enough to land among the flowers. A soon as she did, a bright light engulf her.

"Kagome" "Kagome," "Kagome,"

Who was Kagome? Was that her? But, wasn't she the earth itself? She walked along the river, the voices kept getting louder and louder.

"Kagome! KAGOME!"

Who was this Kagome? Was she someone special? Why did that man sound so...hurt? So scared. She walked till she came across a forest green door, opening it slightly she seen a young hanyou playing in a pool.

"_You're Kagome," _

She turned around, leaning up against a black wall was a man. She tilted her head confused, but she was Gaia, the Goddess of the earth.

"_You're Kagome, and that is your door." _

Her door?

"_Yes, your door. You're in the afterlife Kagome, you don't belong here. Go through your door, He's yelling for you," _

He didn't make sense, he? Her door? Who was he? Was he the one yelling?

"**Hai child, Go through the door, it'll all make sense then." **

She look towards the new voice, a woman, then towards the door and walked through.

"Kagome, please wake up Koi, Please,"

She groaned softly and he reached for her hand, holding it in his tightly.

"Kagome? Open your eyes Koi, open them for me."

She looked towards the voice and slowly opened her eyes, " In..Inu Yasha.."

"Shh I'm here Koi,"

"koi..? But I thought…"

He chuckled softly and kissed her wrapped head," Silly Koi, It's always been you. I'm sorry I have a shitty way to show it but it was hard, I'm not good with emotions or feelings. Worst with showing them. But you should've knew, I told you I'd protect you with my life didn't I?"

She nodded her head and reached up to touch his face," Say it…Please say it."

He smiled and lean his forehead against hers softly," Kagome, I love you."

She cried softly and threw her arms around him, crying into his shoulder.

"Wench, you're not supposed to cry!"

She laughed and shook her head, crying more as she mumbled into his shoulder, "I love You Inuyasha."

She sat up gasping and choking, her brothers rushed over to her and held her as she started to cough violently. Moving quickly towards her small personal washroom, she threw up the food she tried to hold down. Stumbling back into her room, she noticed Aoi holding a bucket and wet cloths.

"Ay, thank you Aoi. I...Is this my first time being a..awake?"

Aoi nodded her head, "You've been out for four days Lady Kagome. We've all been so worried about you, Young master Frost had to restrain Lord Inuyasha in one of the rooms, His demon side kept pushing through."

Kagome nodded her head sadly, so it was just a dream. Sighing she changed into a pair of blue pj pants and a blue Tank top.

"My father is in his room, Hai?"

Aoi nodded her head and started to clean the room for her princess. Sighing softly Kagome headed towards the fourth floor where her father's office was. Knocking softly she head his weak voice call out for her to come in.

Her father, the strongest man she knew was leaning against the wall panting. Being away from his mate has taken a huge troll on him. His once shiny black and blue hair was now a dull dirty mixture, his once bright and sliver eyes were a dull lifeless gray.

"Alpha..?"

"My pup, come. Let me see you."

"Hai, Alpha, I was given my powers back. But, I have to do it now or else I won't be able to do it…Alpha, please will you send Frost and Yori to the room so I can do this? I can bring Mama here to."

He watched his daughter try to mend all that was broken, the determination his daughter had was like no other. It went along with her stubbornness. Standing up straight he walked over to her nodding, if she was going to do this. She was going to do this with her family. Together, they walked down the stairs and met up with her brothers. Together, as a family they walked to the sitting room to meet up with her pack.

They all jumped to their feet, even Sesshomaru. Which surprised her but then again, he knew who she was now so it didn't surprised her that he was concern. With her head held up high she looked Sesshomaru in the eye and said," I need your sword and Inuyasha I need you to go get my mother and Souta."

Sesshomaru looked at her and handed Tenseiga without a second glance and returned to his seat. InuYasha looked her over before nodding his head and ran out the door. She found it odd that he didn't fight with her but decided it was best to not think about it and hurry before he got back. Walking towards the middle of the room she glanced around before taking Tenseiga and slicing her wrist and stomach. She spoke loudly and firm.

"As the legend goes,

When the Phoenix docents

It' shall Rise from it's Flames

To become even more powerful.

God's I ask you to bring back those whom have lost their life.

Bring back my Friends family.

And I shall hand you my own."

She fell to the floor, blood gushing out her stomach and wrist. He busted threw the door just to see his parents appear and his love fall to the floor.

"_**NO! Kagome. NO!" **_

He ran towards her and gathered her up in his arms, tears formed in his eyes as he held her to him.

"Ka..Kagome. Come on Kags. Wake up."

He heard footsteps coming towards him. His pack was coming to check on their alpha's. Her sister, Sango, dropped to her knees and cried.

"No..Inuyasha please tell me shes alive. Please InuYasha."

"Barely."

He glanced up towards his father, he was the one who said it. Why? Why would she do this to him? This stupid Wench.

"She'll live, take her to her room and have Aoi wrapped her wounds."

"Iie, I'll do it." Her mother spoke as Inuyasha stood up. She glanced at him and lead him up to her room, the look on his face nearly broke her heart. But, she knew her daughter would survive. She was not only a demon but a goddess as well.

"Lay her down Inu-musume."

He looked at her surprised but did as was told.

"Mus..Musume?"

"Hai, Inu-Kun"

She spoke softly as she started on her daughter wounds. If she would've knew her daughter would have done something like this she would have packed more than enough for the first-aid.

"Wi..Will she be okay haha?

Smiling over at him, she nodded her head and left the room for him to be alone with her. Knowing, her daughter, her ladybug was safe with him there.

* * *

><p>Haha- mother in Japanese.<p>

Musume- Son

Yes I edited and added more

I own nothing but an Inuyasha Plush.


	10. An3

I can honestly say I've lost all will to write so, my updates are going to be long and probably sucky. I may go through and re-do my chapters. I know I'll redo the last one but not now.


	11. Chapter 11

Pain shot through her body, like electricity, it was the only thing she could think of and feel. She heard their worry voices, their screams and cries. But most of all, she heard him. She heard him yelling and begging her to wake up. For her not to do this again. She wanted to tell him it would be okay, that she was going to be okay. But, she didn't know that. It was hard to hear his sweet deep velvet voice crack with worry and pain over her. That sweet voice she loved to hear in the middle of the night, telling her not to worry. That he would protect her, glancing around all she notice was those doors again.

Getting up she walked towards the door she went through earlier, but it was locked.

"It won't open you know. You aren't dead, just sleeping," A child like voice drew her back from the door, glancing over to the voice she seen a younger version of herself. Her hair was shorter and lighter, her small dress was a light green with clocks on it.

"If I'm sleeping, why am I here?"

"You're confused, you used too much energy on bringing them back. The only way to wake up is to let out your beast." The younger version of her laughed and ran off. Could she really do that? Would she have control or kill everyone?

Inuyasha sat with his back against the wall, He came back just to see her fall to the floor bleeding. He rushed to grab her and took her back to her room. Why? Why would she do this? He was grateful yes, but not if it meant her life! Damnit, didn't the wench know he needed her?

"Koinu?"

His head shot up and his glare soften, "Hai mother?"

She walked over and kissed the tip of his ear, "Rest my child, your mate will be fine. The Kami himself couldn't take her away from you even if he tried."

He stuttered with words," Mo...Mother! We are not mates…She's just a friend."

His mother laughed and rubbed his ear softly," Ay Koinu, I may have been dead but I've seen how you looked at her. You shot past the young Miko even to get to her. You didn't even notice that she was brought back also. You can't fool your mother Koinu."

Smiling softly he nodded his head, he couldn't fool his mother that's for sure. Glancing over towards the girl, no the woman who has held his heart since she released him from the tree. He smiled softly and kissed her head softly. Leaning back against the wall he closed his eyes and fell into a slight slumber.

She sat against a black door, she could hear the cries and screams inside and it rattled her soul. The piercing screams and cries for help. She knew what was behind that door, but she didn't want to open it. She heard the starches on the wall, the howls in her head. She wanted it, IT wanted out. Burying her face in her hands she sobbed softly, she tried so hard to control the beast. To control that part of her that she hated. She tried so hard to protect everyone she loved from that part and now it was her only escape? Standing up slowly, she took that shaky breath and opened the door. Sitting in the middle of the room was a very much younger version of herself. No older than 9, her hair was an ice like blue, her eyes were completely white with a tiny speck of sliver around them. Her claws were longer and a deep blue, black strips covered her face and body, with a hue of gold mixed along them.

"Ka..Kagome."

The child's head snapped up and growled at her.

"It's okay, Im you, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I locked you away. I was scared. I..We could have died that night! Can't you see…? I did this to save us!" She was sobbing in her hands, she couldn't breathe or speak anymore. She felt the claws dig into her hips, looking down she seen the smaller girl hold onto her. Taking in a shaky breath she held the girl to her, she smelt the fear and pain raiding off the girl. It was starting to make her sick. Dropping to her knees she looked her in the eyes.

"I should have accepted you, you are me. Would you like a name? I could give you one. We could clean this room up and make it pretty. I promise,"

The young girl nodded and grabbed her hand, leading her out the room and towards the light.

Moaning softly she tossed and turned, looking to her side she seen a very human Inuyasha.

"Ka..Kagome! You're awake!" He jumped to his feet and rushed to her side, taking her hand into his.

"Mm. Inuyasha? What happen..?"

"Baka! Baka wench! How could you do this to m- us!? What the hell were you thinking Wench?! You could have fucking died!"

She smiled softly and wrapped her arms around him tightly, she felt him held her against his chest.

"Please don't ever do that again. Kami Kagome, I can't lose you. Thank you for what you did, but if it meant your life on the line please don't ever do it again."

He knew this was the only time he could tell her, damn human emotions.

"Hai Inu, I won't…but did it work? Are they here?"

He shook his head, laughing softly. "Hai Kags, they're here. Would you like to meet them?"

Nodding excitedly she looked up at him with pleading eyes," Hai! Please Inu-Kun. I'll be careful and walk slowly!"

Full on laughing he shook his head again and picked her up, careful of her stomach he carried her down to where everyone was.

"KAGOME!"

She smiled at her friends and waited till Inuyasha sat down with her in his lap, oh the looks she was getting from Kikyo. Grinning slightly she opened her arms for her brother.

"Souta!"

He rushed into them, careful of her stomach and held onto her.

"I was so worried Kagome, you were bleeding a lot. "

"Hai child, we were are worried." His voice boomed like thunder, looking up she seen the man her father was best friends with, The Great lord of the west.

"I'm sorry to worry you all, but I had to do this." Glancing around at her small pack she smiled, "For them and you all."

He nodded his head and smiled towards his mate, he was glad to be here with his sons and best friend. He look towards his son InuYasha. He grew into a fine man, had his own pack and someone to protect, he was proud of the boy. And, Sesshomaru had a young ward as well. He glanced back at Kagome and smiled, because of this one girl.

"I say, I think a feast is in order, wouldn't you agree my dear friend?"

Froster looked over towards his father and grinned," FOOD?!"

Everyone laughed and smiled, it was good to forget their worries for a while. At least till they had a full stomach.

Later that night, Kagome waddled outside and sat against the tree of truth. She couldn't stop the pain in her head, it was like before when she lost control.

**Flash back**

A young 8 year old Kagome sat on top of the old well, looking down at her hands. She didn't think she was weird or a freak, so why did the other children? She knew she was a half demon, but that wouldn't. That shouldn't be a reason to call her names. Would it? Hoping off she dashed over to her house, her head was pounding and all she wanted to do was lay down under her father's tail.

Before she could even get to the door, her body throbbed. Her nails grew longer, her short hair was now down to her ankles and pure ice blue. Her fangs grew twice as long and her eyes went completely white. She looked up to the sky and let out a howl and took off to the woods behind her house. She starched and tugged at her skin till it bleed. Her claws went for her throat and didn't stop till she was coughing up blood. Every word repeated in her head.

"If I'm so worthless maybe, maybe I should kill myself."

_Mutt_

_Half breed_

_Worthless pup_

_Stupid brat_

_Your mother should have killed you_

With a scream she thrust her own hand into her chest and pierced her heart. Not even a second later, her father ran towards her and grabbed her.

"Koinu! No, Pup, look at Alpha."

Not getting a response he used every bit of energy he had left and headed towards the well, once he reached it he didn't waste time jumping in. Once his feet touched the bottom he dashed towards his sister in law village.

**End of Flash back,**

Gripping her head she looked around before dropping her sword. She sat against the tree and smiled, she used to love being a child here and playing under this very tree. She'd climb to the top and watch the sun rise and set. Sighing she looked towards the figures that were coming out. Leaning back she waited for them to sit across from her, it didn't shock her to see her pack and people she brought back.

"Kagome!"

She smiled softly as souta curled up against her side and shippo curled against the other.

"Hai Sou-Sou?"

"Your hair looks awesome!"

Laughing softly she kissed his head and hummed him back to sleep. Glancing around she notice Sango and Miroku watching her.

"Oi, Out with it you two."

"Kagome…We thank you for what you did but why?"

"I did it for you all, as I said earlier. I wasn't going to die. I know it may have look like it but I spent a while practicing while I was sleeping. Besides, the only way I could have died is if I didn't do it in time. I just too much energy doing so which is why I passed out."

Miroku nodded his head and smiled," Thank you Lady Kagome. Thank you for not allowing the wind tunnel to return to my father's hand too."

She smirked and laughed," IT did return, but he has control of it. He can make it appear and disappear as he pleases. The joy of being a mutt Goddess. Now, with that being said, I did bring back your brother. BUT since he is still with Naraku so it's hard to get him here without him knowing that I'm back. I suggest we head out early. The children will stay here with my mom and whoever wants to stay here. But this ends now, Naraku has caused too much pain for my taste and I will not let this happen any longer."

Standing up she stretched and almost fell over when she was forced into a hug. Sango and Miroku grabbed her and held her tight.

"Aw what the hell," InuYasha stood up and wrapped his arms around them and growled," We end this. We will win and we will bring everyone home."

She smiled at her friends and nodded her head. How could she be so dense to think they'd hate her? For once, her demon side felt calm.


	12. Chapter 12

The hug lasted for a bit, till she broke free and smiled. Her pack accepted her, she shoulda knew they would but she still worried. Glancing over towards the others she smiled. Yes, they were going to defect Naraku once and for all.

"Alpha, I request that my brothers stay here and watch over the woman and children. I also request to use your sword M'lord."

"Hai, Froster and Yoi will stay here with me. As for my sword, I'll have to say no. But, I can do better."

Tilting her head like a confused pup. She agreed and looked towards InuYasha's father.

"M'Lord. Do you request to join us?"

Her pack was surprised that she asked, but he laughed. A joyful booming laugh that would put thunder to shame.

"Hai Child. Hai. I will fight aside with my son and his pack to rid the evil of that man."

She smiled and nodded her head. Her brothers took the child and woman besides herself, Sango and Kikyo inside.

"So. Let's get down to business shall we? As far as we know, he only has Kanna and Kagura are the only ones who are still alive I believe. With that being said, I'd like to save them both. Kagura is the wind and I fear that if she was to die things would be hard to fix."

Shockingly Inyuasha had nothing to say against that. Glancing towards Sesshomaru; she knew he wouldn't say anything against her idea due to his affection towards the wind demon. After hours of talking they all decided it was best to head inside. As they headed their own ways, she was pleasantly surprised to see Inuyasha following her.

"We need to talk," was all he said as he headed into her room. The nerve of that man sometimes. Sighing she followed him in and sat on her bed waiting for him to speak.

"What did I do nooow?" Whining softly she fell back on the bed. Only to hear him chuckle.

"Nothing, I just need to speak with you. As you know you're the alpha Female. And most alpha females only happen due to mating within the pack."

Sitting up quickly she nodded her head, "Hai, but I can't be a beta due to that's Sango's place and I don't fit that area. I'm either the Alpha fem or I'll be placed lower than Shippo, and he's only in a low rank till I can adopt him as my pup."

He nodded his head slowly, "Hai, but that's not what I'm getting at." He slowly got up and closed her door before sitting back against the wall. "I know that I've been an ass for the last year and a half. And I also know that me going to kikyo weather it was for whereabouts on Naraku or not was not a good pack leader."

"Inu-"Cutting her off, he shook his head," Iie, Let me finish. I've talked with my mother and father. I've messed up and if my otou and you otou wanted, they could have my head."

"In-""Kagome, Please. Let me finish. I've tried for months, to figure this out. My otou made a clear point. You've stuck with me even though I've put you in danger many times. I've left you to see Kikyo, I've let you walked away knowing demons wanted you for dinner or to mate with. _I've fucked up._ I'll admit that." Taking a deep breath he looked up to her face. "I was confused. You stayed. You brought in Sango and Miroku and they stayed. Call it pity if you will, or just plain being a dumbass. But, I was waiting for you to leave."

She got up from her bed dropped to her knees in front of him, she wanted nothing more but to hold him and fight his fears away. "Inuyasha, I promised to stay by your side. That's what I plan to do. It hurt that you left for her, but I understand. You love her, I get it. I don't want you to have to pick between my safety and your happiness."

Glancing up he looked at her, "Kagome. Your safety is what makes me happy. Do you think I'm glad you get hurt so much? At first I'll admit, I went because I did love her but now? Kami. I wasn't sure till I seen you fall to the earth bleeding. Do you realize how scared I was? How I almost let my demon side take control? You didn't wake up, you wouldn't wake up. Then you do it again? Kami Kagome. You've made me want to lose control so many within the last couple days than I ever want to in a life time. "

She looked down sadly and started to cry, "I'm sorry Inu-Kun. I just wanted you all to be happy..."

He held her to his chest as she sobbed, his hand tangled in her raven locks. "Shhh Kags, I'm not mad anymore. I'm glad I get this chance to be with my parents again. But please, next time don't do anything stupid! Keh, I can't protect you if you keep this up wench." (I realize he's OOC but, since dogs age faster than humans I figured within a year he'd mature a little?)

She clung to him and nodded her head slowly, "Hai, I promise Inuyasha."

"Good, I need to tell you something also wench. This won't be easy for me either so give me time."

"Hai, I understand Koinu-kun. But, now's not the time. We need to rest if we're going to head out tomorrow. Early rising."

He looked down at her and chuckled, it shook his body slightly and he nodded. "keh, of course wench. We still have to defeat Naraku." He got up and sat against the wall, "Night wench."

Shaking her head softly she crawled into her bed, "Night Koinu-Kun."

* * *

><p>The next morning she woke up to yelling, rolling out of bed she headed towards the stairs.<p>

"But I want to go!"

"You're too young!"

"Souta, sweetie, listen to your mother."

"I WANT TO GO."

Sighing she jumped down and landed right in front of her younger brother.

"Souta, look at me and listen. You're not going. Uhhuh, shut it I'm not done talking. You're not going because you need to be trained. Do you want mama to lose you? No? Good, you will stay here and train with Alpha and grow stronger with each day. When we come back the next time there is an evil demon trying to kill everything and take over the world, you may come then. Now stop your crying and tell mama you're sorry for yelling at her."

Her friends looked at her shocked, Souta walked over towards their mother and hugged her. Whispering that he was sorry in her stomach. Shooting her daughter a grateful look she ushered everyone in the dining area to eat. Noticing that there were a few people missing she set off to find them. As she turned and went down the left hallway she bumped into Lord Tashio.

"Excuse me M'Lord, I was just coming to tell you that Breakfast is served." She bowed her head slightly.

"Miss Kagome, you do not have to call me your Lord. If I were to live all those years, I would have been your Godfather or uncle. Are my sons at the table already?"

She looked up and smiled," Yes Uncle Tashio. Along with your mate."

He patted her shoulder and walked towards the room, but not before saying," Inu. He loves you."

Shaking her head of such thoughts she headed towards her brother's room. His mate and children were at her father's house in the future.

"Yori, Yo-Yo, Breakfast is ready," she knocked gently on the door.

"Ay, I'll be there soon."

Sighing softly she walked back towards the dining area. She noticed the only seat was beside Inuyasha and in between Sesshomaru and Kikyo. Sighing softly she sat down.

"Yo-Yo may not come down. His head is starting again."

Her mother nodded her head and waved on of the maids over.

"Miss Yoko, Will you please save Yori some food and take him some herbs up for his head?"

"Hai m'lady."

"Thank you darling."

Kagome smiled at her parents. Her father and mother sat head of the table. Where they belong.

* * *

><p>When breakfast was done and over, the gang started to get ready for their trip. Only Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, Kouga, Sesshomaru, Kikyo, and Inu-No- Tashio were going. Inuyasha hasn't spoken to her since last night, sighing she thought. "If he loves me why doesn't he speak to me?"<p>

(**Demon talking. **_human talking. _Half demon.)

"**Maybe he's confused."**

She almost jumped out of her skin till she reason it was only her demon side speaking, glancing around she notice no one was playing much mind to her. They were already on their way towards the South.

"Maybe, but why did he come into our room last night and say all this if he is?"

"_He's confused, he believed she loved him but we all know that was a lie." _

It went on like that for a while, till the group decided to take a break. Sighing softly she leaned against a rock near the river. Everyone was taking about all the good it will do to have Naraku gone. She couldn't agree more, but she knew it wasn't going to be easy. If Ryuu was in on Naraku's games, they were in for a hell of a fight. Ryuu was one of the strongest monks she's ever met. They had to be extremely careful when they come across them. There's no telling what could happen.

* * *

><p>"Penny for your thoughts?"<p>

She glanced up and seen Sango. Smiling she rolled her head slightly," Just worried. If Ryuu is really with Naraku, we're in for a hell of a battle."

Sango nodded her head and Miroku sat down in front of them. "Kagome, who is Ryuu? You explained but not as much."

Sighing she looked down at her hands," Ryuu was my first love, I met him after I tried to commit suicide. He told me about how his mother done the same thing and he knew how badly those thoughts hurt. He said he wanted to heal me." She gave a dry laugh and glanced up, Kikyo was not on her right while Inuyasha and Sesshomaru sat on her left. "We spent every day together till he found out Kikyo was given the Jewel. He was pissed that I declined to be the protector. If I knew what it really was, I wouldn't have. He attacked Kikyo the day she was given it, and in return attacked him, only. It wasn't him. It was Onigumo. Which is what lead him to be a bandit. Then towards Kikyo. Ryuu heard that I attacked him and that night. On my human night, he raped me. When the sun finally came up, I lost control. I went after him and almost killed him. Till, Kikyo shot me down. "

Everyone looked at Kikyo in shock," She was being unreasonable."

Tashio spoke up behind Kagome," Iie, When a female Dog demon is hurt and unmated, they have to defend themselves. Kagome, by Demon law. Had every right to attack him. If the Demon Law heard you stopped her, you could've been killed."

"Her mom knew what happen and went to get my mom, mama was brought back and two months later His father died. So, He came after me. He had no idea I was pregnant and I knew if he knew I was he would have purified me and the pup. So I used the last bit of my strength, closed the well. Two months later my father took my daughter here to train. We didn't want her to be raised in the future. "

Sango reached over and hugged Kagome. She always knew Kagome was stronger than what she let on.

* * *

><p>I'm trying to update as much as I can, I have writers block and I don't know if I'm happy with this story.<p>

Feed back is lovely.

Moon kiss is out 3


End file.
